Passionate Encounter
by Annimo2009
Summary: Una noche y dos cuerpos unidos por la pasión y el deseo... y a la mañana siguiente... Es mi primer fic, tengan compasión :D Fic terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

Esta historia ha salido completita de mi mente y fantasías de mi subconsciente. Es mi primera historia y espero que le guste a todo aquel que se tome unos minutos para leerla.

Ahora, a leer

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba por el lugar como si fuera suyo. Sabía que nadie podía quitarle la vista de encima. Era un dios griego rodeado de mortales que lo admiraban, su belleza casi mágica e irreal, su porte de luchador invencible.

Derretía a cada mujer que lo veía pasar a su lado, rogando por tan solo una mirada. Rogando por un segundo de su atención. Por tener la oportunidad de llevarlo a casa y dejarse hacer lo que fuera por él. Por tenerlo en su cama para siempre.

Pero a él no le importaban ellas. Solo estaba allí para buscar a la mujer que lo volvía loco. No la veía por ningún lado así que fue a la barra del bar a pedir un trago. Esperó como cada noche a que ella apareciera, y como cada noche ella no apareció.

Otra noche que no tuvo suerte. Otra noche que pasaría pensando en ella. No sabía que le había hecho esa mujer, lo único que sabía y de lo que podía estar seguro era que lo había hechizado con sus ojos que se confundían con el más puro chocolate fundido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que sus ojos se habían encontrado…

 _Como cada noche fue a su bar favorito, y de los más lujosos de la ciudad, con su mejor amigo para encontrar una nueva conquista._

 _Siempre salía con una hermosa mujer para poder pasar la noche. No las volvía a ver, pues se aseguraba de que no fueran de las mujeres que frecuentaban el bar, no estaba interesado en una mujer que lo celara y le quitara las libertades que tanto disfrutaba._

 _Viernes por la noche. Un trago en la mano y sus ojos escaneando a cada mujer del lugar. Eligiendo a quien llevarse a la cama. Su mejor amigo ya había encontrado a su presa de esa noche y salía por la puerta. La había encontrado, una castaña con cuerpo de ensueño y un vestido negro escotado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, que se adhería a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido pintado sobre su cuerpo. La decisión estaba tomada. Hizo el amago de levantarse de su lugar en la barra cuando llegó ella._

 _Una mujer joven de cabello tan negro como la noche misma y un vestido color esmeralda que la hacía resaltar entre todas las demás. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron olvidó a la castaña y siguió cada uno de sus sensuales pasos con la mirada. El contacto visual no duró más que unos segundo, pero no necesitó nada más para quedar prendado de ella._

 _Caminó hacia la barra bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos dorados que la hacían sentir como la única mujer en el mundo. Llegó a su encuentro con su cliente, debía cerrar un contrato con un hombre de mediana edad que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne._

 _La vio acercarse a un hombre y decidió esperar para invitarle un trago y llevársela de ahí. Ese hombre no era nadie junto a él. La vio sacar unos papeles y comprendió que era una reunión de negocios. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre se fue y cuando iba a acercarse a ella se le acercó la castaña que había elegido un rato antes._

 _Un segundo. Se distrajo un segundo y ella desapareció. La buscó con la mirada. Nada. Se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera estado allí._

Si. La recordaba tan bien como el primer momento. Una semana había pasado y esperaba a que ella volviera a aparecer. Hasta que, como una alucinación, ella apareció por la puerta del bar, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, sin un escote muy pronunciado que se apegaba a sus curvas con naturalidad, unos tacones negros que le daban una forma estilizada a sus piernas y hacían resaltar la redondez de su trasero. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

\- Con que es ella.- Afirmó su amigo.- Tienes razón, es toda una belleza.

Al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo salió de su trance. "Esta noche no escaparás de mí, por ti estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Sería solo tuyo si me lo pides" No sabía de donde había salido ese pensamiento, pero era cierto. Sentía que esa era la mujer de su vida, la única capaz de satisfacerlo en todos los sentidos. Tal vez fuera la pureza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, o tal vez ese toque de sensualidad y pasión que vio en ellos cuando cruzaron miradas la primera vez. No estaba seguro, pero estaba decidido a conquistarla.

\- Sí, y será toda mía. Eso te lo aseguro.- Su convicción era tal que su amigo supo que no solo la deseaba. Algo se le hacía conocido de ella, pero al no identificar que era prefirió callar.

\- Buena suerte, ya me voy.- No le respondió, no quería perder de vista a la mujer que le había robado el sueño. Era un hecho. Se levantó de su asiento en la barra y fue hacia ella.

Cruzaron miradas una vez más y no necesitaron palabras. Pidió un trago con una seña al bartender y la llevó hacia la barra.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Nada comprometedor, ni que los acercara emocionalmente. Ella no le dijo su nombre ni preguntó por el suyo. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente de charla ella lo invitó a salir del lugar, siempre era él quien lo hacía, le agradaban las mujeres con iniciativa.

Lo observó un instante antes de tomar su mano y llevárselo del bar. Recordó fugazmente lo ocurrido la vez pasada.

 _Luego de despedir a su cliente, se dio el ánimo para hablar con el dios griego de ojos dorados que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hasta que vio a la castaña acercarse a él. No quería pasar por eso, conocía perfectamente a las mujeres como ella; te tiran el trago encima y te abofetean con tal de quedarse con el guapo del bar. No. No pasaría por eso. Así que se fue. Perdió su oportunidad esa noche, ya hablaría con el adonis en otra ocasión._

Pasó toda la semana rogando volver a encontrarse con él esa noche y había tenido la fortuna de que así fuera.

Se dirigió a su coche. Al ver que su acompañante no subía lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

\- ¿No vas a subir?.-

\- … -

Al ver que no le respondía se acercó a él y con una sensual mirada le susurró al oído: "¿No quieres venir conmigo?". Y lo besó. Sin que se diera cuenta abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo sentó en el asiento. Deshizo el beso y con una mirada cargada de pasión que lo dejó mudo cerró la puerta y se subió al coche.

El viaje fue silencioso, cargado de una tensión sexual tan palpable como ellos mismos, llegaron a un hotel de lujo en el centro de la ciudad.

Se bajaron del coche y entraron. No pasó por recepción. Lo condujo directo al ascensor y presionó el botón del piso 15. Mientras subían, se besaron apasionadamente. Él la aprisionó contra una de las paredes del ascensor y comenzó a acariciar el costado de su cuerpo, sus manos subían y bajaban en una caricia lenta y cargada de pasión. Una caricia que prometía la mejor noche de su vida. El beso era demandante, se separaron para respirar justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la habitación 4C. Entraron besándose y ella dejó la llave electrónica sobre el mueble junto a al puerta.

Lentamente fueron acercándose a la cama. Le quitó el saco con parsimonia mientras acariciaba su pecho y luego sus deliciosos brazos hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Se quitó los tacones. Le desabrochó cada botón de la camisa con una lentitud que lo torturaba, sin duda esa mujer sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo seducía con sus movimientos y sus suaves caricias. Estaba a punto de estallar, quería quitarle el vestido y arrojarla a la cama para hacerle el amor como un animal, pero le gustaba lo que hacía, todo le anticipaba una noche apasionada y muy sensual.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sin camisa y ella besaba su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y le bajó el cierre del vestido de manera lenta. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su espalda en una suave caricia, y asu vez le besaba el cuello. Subió sus besos en una línea imaginaria hasta besar el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancando un sensual jadeo por parte de su acompañante. Buscó sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca, sus lenguas danzaban y se acariciaban como si hubieran nacido para ello.

Dejó caer su vestido y le quitó el brasier. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y quedó en las mismas condiciones que ella, lentamente la depositó en el centro de la cama y besó su cuello mientras viajaba a uno de sus pechos, atrapó su endurecido pezón entre sus labios haciendo salir un gemido ahogado en la garganta de su amante mientras ella presionaba suavemente su cabeza contra su pecho para que no parara. Su otro pecho fue atendido por su mano. Su respiración era agitada e irregular. Su sangre corría por sus venas como si quisiera escapar de algo. Sentía que se quemaba.

Cambió sus besos y caricias para que ambos pechos recibieran la misma atención. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de lamer, besar y morder sus pezones comenzó a descender hacia su vientre, se detuvo en su ombligo. Pasó su lengua por él y la sintió temblar ante el contacto. Estaba rendida ante sus caricias, pero él no estaba mucho mejor. Deseaba a esa mujer como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra. Estaba más que excitado, su miembro dolía, ya no quería esperar para entrar en ella. La deseaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el colchón en su espalda. Ella había cambiado de posición y estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Disfrutó de la vista de sus pechos hasta que ella atrapó con su mano su miembro por sobre la tela de su boxer, apretó un poco y lo hizo gemir y gruñir. Fue sacando lentamente su ropa interior y lo tomó con sus manos. Mientras que lo acariciaba de arriba abajo volviéndolo loco, besaba sus pectorales y llevó sus besos hacia su entrepierna. Al percatarse de sus intenciones la detuvo y giró sobre ella dejándola entre su cuerpo y el el colchón. Si hacía lo que tenía pensado no aguantaría y quería terminar dentro de ella.

Cuando la besó con tal pasión comprendió lo desesperado que estaba. Ella no estaba mucho mejor. Separó las piernas inconscientemente y él aprovechó para meter su mano bajo su ropa interior. Escuchó el sonido de la tela, había rasgado su ropa. Eso la hizo arder de pasión, su interior palpitaba, quería tenerlo dentro, se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió cuando sintió sus dedos acariciando su intimidad, sabía donde tocar. Mientras que la otra tocaba con caricias ardientes el resto de su cuerpo. En un movimiento rudo, pero suave; subía y bajaba sus dedos por sobre su clítoris mientras variaba la presión. Se sentía en las nubes. Tenía los ojos tan nublados por la pasión y el deseo, que no lo vio cuando acercó su rostro a su entrepierna. Sentir su lengua ahí fue la gloria, lamía sus jugos como un hombre sediento. Ya no podía más. Iba a estallar. Y de pronto dejó escapar un grito de placer mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ferozmente. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción siguió con su tarea de darle placer y comenzó a subir con besos por su cuerpo. Cada lugar donde depositaba sus besos se erizaba a causa de los efectos del feroz orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Aún temblando, devolvió con el mismo ímpetu el beso que su acompañante le daba. Podía saborearse a sí misma en la boca de ese apasionado amante.

Un sabor dulce. Nunca había sentido un sabor tan delicioso como el de esa mujer. Le gustaba, recibía gustosa sus caricias y respondía de la misma forma. Era una amante estupenda, pero la quería solo para él.

Mientras la besaba comenzó a rozar su miembro contra su húmeda entrada y la sintió temblar. Siguió así hasta que escuchó una ahogada súplica "Hazme tuya, ya no aguanto más". La miró a los ojos y entró en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser, de una sola vez. Lento, disfrutando el contacto. Fuerte, pero no violento. Arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras el disfrutaba de su rostro que reflejaba el más puro placer. Sin dejar de observarla comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, llegando a lo más profundo de sus entrañas cada vez que entraba en ella. Sentía sus uñas arañando su espalda y se sintió aún más excitado. Se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de ella.

\- No pares.-Su respiración estaba agitada, jadeó cada palabra.

\- No lo haré.- Y no iba a hacerlo, quería terminar con ella, llevarlos a ambos al cielo. Quería hacerle sentir lo que nadie nunca le hizo sentir, quería hacer que deseara quedarse con él para siempre. Que no quisiera estar con ningún hombre que no fuera el.

Aumentó aún más el ritmo. Ella alzaba sus caderas hacia su encuentro. Con sus movimientos y jadeos le hacía entender que no quería que se detuviera. Hasta que sintió como lo apretaba deliciosamente con sus húmedas paredes. No podía más. Se había contenido por ella, para terminar juntos. Se derramó en su interior al mismo tiempo que en la habitación se escuchaban sus gritos de placer. Se movió un par de veces más dentro de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, girando con ella y dejándola sobre su pecho, aún sin separar su unión.

No hablaron. Normalizaron sus respiraciones y en completo silencio se separó de él. Se recostó junto a él y se apoyó en su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos luego de taparse con la sábana hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

Escuchó un ruido. Abrió los ojos recordando donde estaba y lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa estiró el brazo hacia un lado buscando a la mujer de sus sueños, pero ella no estaba ahí. La cama estaba fría, lo que le indicaba que se había ido mucho antes que despertara. Se incorporó en la cama y vio una nota sobre la almohada junto a la suya.

 **Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida.**

 **Hasta nunca.**

No podía ser cierto. No le podía estar pasando esto. Apesadumbrado y decepcionado se levantó. Se puso el boxer y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con un joven que le llevaba el desayuno.

\- Yo no pedí el desayuno.-

\- Una señorita llamó hace una hora dando instrucciones de traer el desayuno a esta hora, para una sola persona.

\- ...- Se fue. No podía ser verdad. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

\- ¿Necesita algo más?.-

\- Su nombre, ¿como se llama la mujer que reservó la habitación?.-

\- No lo sé. Pero la habitación y todos los gastos están cancelados. En recepción tal vez puedan darle más información.-

\- Gracias.- El joven lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, comió su desayuno y luego se dio una ducha y se fue.

En recepción le dieron un nombre, salió del hotel dispuesto a buscarla. Pidió un taxi y fue a buscar su auto al bar.

Nada. Un nombre falso. Nadie podía darle razones de su mujer misteriosa.

Tenía que encontrarla de alguna forma, necesitaba encontrarla.

No podía terminar así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No se si continuar esta historia, puede tener continuación o puede terminar así... eso dependerá de ustedes :D (ya tengo algunas ideas para la continuación, ustedes deciden)

Algún review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Me siento muy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia, no lo podía creer vi que alguien me había añadido a favoritos *.*

Agradezco los reviews que me animaron a subir una segunda parte. Espero que les guste la continuación, la hice con mucho amor para ustedes...

Y ahora a leer

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, retorcía sin parar sus dedos intentando calmarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Aún no entendía cómo se había atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

Ella no iba a bares, no se vestía de manera sensual, no mantenía la mirada fija en la mirada de otros y, ¡por el amor del cielo!, ella no seducía hombres y terminaba en la cama con ellos a la mañana siguiente. ¡Y en un hotel!.

Aún no sabía qué hacer, al menos había despertado antes que su compañero de cama. Antes de salir de la habitación pidió que le llevaran el desayuno una hora más tarde y para una sola persona. Cuando pasó por recepción pidió que dijeran un nombre falso, en caso de que fuera necesario, al hombre que estaba en su habitación.

Ella no mentía. Ella no escapaba. Ella no hacía nada de lo que hizo. Se sentía mal, no por lo que había hecho, sino porque luego de haberlo hecho se daba cuenta de que lo había disfrutado, lo había anhelado y, por qué no decirlo, lo había deseado. En su interior, y luego de sincerarse consigo misma, se había dado cuenta de que esa era realmente su forma de ser. La verdadera mujer que había estado oculta bajo una máscara de seriedad y madurez.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Al fin llegas!.- Abrazó a su amiga con desesperación y luego le permitió el paso a su departamento.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?. Debe ser algo muy bueno o muy malo según tu expresión.- Concluyó su amiga mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Tomó asiento a su lado y le contó lo sucedido omitiendo los mejores detalles de su encuentro con el hombre de ojos dorados.

Tras soltar un chillido de alegría la abrazó nuevamente y la felicitó.

\- No puedo creerlo Kagome, nunca habías hecho algo así, pero me alegro de que haya sucedido. Ahora cuéntame; cómo se llama, en qué trabaja, donde vive, y lo más importante, cuando se verán de nuevo.- Tomó un respiro esperando la respuesta de Kagome.

\- Ay, Sango-. Suspiró.- No se como se llama ni en qué trabaja y mucho menos donde vive, fue una aventura de una sola noche y él lo sabe. No le dije mi nombre y no le pregunté el suyo. Al despertar esta mañana junto a él en la cama no quise despertarlo y me vestí, pedí su desayuno y antes de irme le dejé una nota en la cama que decía **"Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Hasta nunca"** -.

\- ¿Hiciste qué? ¿Como pudiste hacer algo tan tonto amiga? En verdad que no tienes remedio-. Terminó la frase con un largo suspiro de derrota.

Lo que Sango no sabía era que Kagome conocía perfectamente al hombre con el que había pasado la noche. Claro que sí lo sabía.

-¡No puede ser Miroku! No puede ser que esto me esté pasando. No me dijo su nombre y yo, como un tonto, creí que lo sabría esta mañana cuando despertáramos juntos en la cama, pero no. Ella se había ido de allí, la cama estaba fría donde debía estar ella. ¡Solo estaba este maldito pedazo de papel!-. Gritó furioso y frustrado mientras arrojaba la nota sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

\- Cálmate y piensa bien las cosas, tal vez te dijo su nombre y no lo recuerdas-. Intentó hacerle ver su amigo. Táctica que no resultó para nada, pues Inuyasha explotó una vez más.

\- ¡No es así. No me dijo su nombre!. ¿Crees que podría olvidar el nombre de la mujer que me ha robado el sueño desde la primera vez que la ví? No Miroku, ella no lo dijo y además de eso dejó un nombre falso en recepción. Antes de que llegaras mandé a buscar información de ella según el nombre que me dieron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue decirme que aquel nombre no existía. Necesito encontrarla y tengo la impresión de que no la veré de nuevo en el bar-. Esto último lo dijo en un tono melancólico.

Miroku vio el semblante de su mejor amigo y socio; estaba deprimido, y por una mujer. Nunca lo había visto así. Se paseó por la oficina y se detuvo frente al gran ventanal desde el cual podía ver toda la ciudad. Estuvo admirando el paisaje, el cielo y el parque cercano. De pronto se dio la vuelta con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa y sus brillantes ojos azules abiertos ante la revelación que había tenido en su mente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Miroku?-. Inuyasha se fijó en su cara de sorpresa y la esperanza comenzó a crecer en su interior.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que su cara se me hacía conocida-. Inuyasha iba a preguntar algo, pero Miroku siguió hablando.- Esa mujer es la dueña de las empresas Shikon. Es una mujer muy reservada, casi nadie la ha visto porque no se deja ver en los medios como la dueña de las empresas. Nadie sabe su nombre verdadero, en una entrevista a la vicepresidenta de la empresa declaró que su jefa quería vivir una vida tranquila por ahora y que por eso no estaba interesada en que se supiera quien es.-

\- Espera un momento Miroku. Si es tal y como dices, ¿cómo es que sabes que es ella?.- Interrumpió a su amigo.

\- Que impaciente eres amigo. A esa parte estaba llegando cuando me interrumpiste.- Inuyasha le mandó una fría mirada que lo hizo sonreír, siempre que lo miraba de esa forma significaba que estaba molesto, pero con con él, sino consigo mismo por demostrar su desesperación. Cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.- Bien, como decía, su vicepresidenta si es muy conocida. A ella la he visto un par de veces, incluso la he invitado a salir, pero ha rechazado cada una de mis invitaciones. Volviendo al punto, un día cuando fui a pedirle salir conmigo la vi con una mujer joven. La misma con la que tu pasaste la noche.- Dijo con una expresión de triunfo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es la dueña de las empresas Shikon? Dijiste que las viste juntas, pero eso no significa gran cosa, puede ser su amiga o su hermana, no la dueña de las empresas.- Inuyasha creyó que su única esperanza de saber algo de aquella mujer misteriosa se le escapaba de las manos.

Miroku suspiró nuevamente. Comenzaba a cansarse de la impaciencia de su amigo.

Nuevamente Inuyasha se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 _Cuando salió del hotel fue directamente al bar a buscar su coche y en ese momento comenzó a hacer llamadas para que le dieran razones de quien era la mujer con la que pasó la noche. Pensó en su nombre "Azusa Kinomoto". No, ese nombre no parecía ser el correcto. No lograba asociar su nombre con su rostro. En el fondo sabía que no era su verdadero nombre, que era una mentira, pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que fuera real para poder encontrarla._

\- Antes de que vuelvas a interrumpirme,- dijo Miroku sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.- quiero que sepas que no soy un acosador. Solo escuché por casualidad una conversación entre ellas cuando entré a un café. Sango le decía a su amiga que debía afrontar su vida actual, que dejara de esconderse del mundo porque en algún momento tenía que hacerse cargo de su empresa y dar la cara. Supongo que algún inversionista de la empresa quiere conocer a su socia y dejar de tener contacto con su segunda al mando al tomar decisiones. Quien sabe.-

Mientras decía esto, Inuyasha lo veía con una cara de desconcierto, hasta que de pronto comenzó a reír. Miroku lo miraba perplejo, su mejor amigo se había vuelto totalmente loco, pasaba de la depresión a la risa sin sentido. Suspiró una vez más y esperó a que Inuyasha le explicara la situación.

Inuyasha ya había planeado todo en su mente, en una fracción de segundo sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para conocer a su mujer misteriosa.

Unos días después una mirada seria y desesperada ensombrecía el rostro de Kagome. No podía pasarle esto. De todos los inversionistas que podía tener la empresa uno de sus nuevos candidatos era él. Y no había motivos para decirle que no. Las empresas Tessaiga eran conocidas por su respetabilidad y su gran poder, por no decir de sus altos ingresos y que la presidencia era ocupada por el hombre del momento.

El soltero más codiciado del momento, además de ser increíblemente guapo y joven, era millonario e inteligente, sabía cómo llevar sus negocios con éxito y mucha facilidad.

Cómo negarse a aceptar a alguien como él en sus empresas. Sería un suicidio financiero negarse, o al menos eso había dicho Sango esa tarde.

Debía pensar bien las cosas.

...

Esa noche Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, lo había visto en revistas y por la televisión en muchas ocasiones. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar sus ojos de él. _"Claro,_ \- se dijo irónica-, _cómo no quitarle los ojos de encima si es tan guapo y sabe hacer el amor tan bien"_ Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, pero por algún motivo no podía sacar esa noche de su mente.

Sus besos apasionados, feroces, pero a la vez muy sensuales e incitantes. Con sus besos la hizo desearlo con tal intensidad que se olvidó de sus convicciones, sus inhibiciones. Deseaba a ese hombre, añoraba sus caricias de fuego, ansiaba su lengua viajando por su cuello mientras bajaba cada vez más, anhelaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el cosquilleo que provocaba su aliento sobre su piel.

Comenzó a sentirse acalorada ante sus recuerdos. Pero no quería dejar de pensar en ello. Quería estar con él. Sentir nuevamente sus ojos cargados de deseo sobre su cuerpo, escuchar sus jadeos y sus gruñidos. Pero sobre todo, quería sentirlo nuevamente en su interior, quería probar el éxtasis y el placer de sentir su miembro duro, grande y caliente en su interior, sentirlo entrar una y mil veces hasta estallar en una oleada de placer como esa noche.

Eso no pasaría otra vez, para que eso ocurriera ella debía presentarse frente a él. Tal vez si iba al bar otra vez… No, no lo haría por varios motivos. En primer lugar ella no era una mujer que mantenía relaciones puramente físicas, ella necesitaba algo más. En segundo lugar, nada le aseguraba que Inuyasha estuviera interesado en ella, sólo compartieron una noche de pasión y eso no significaba nada para algunos hombres. Y en tercer lugar, estaba su nombre, ella no le había dicho su verdadero nombre y si se veían de nuevo le exigiría que se lo dijera y no quería arriesgarse a que la descubriera; después de todo, ella era la dueña de las empresas en las que él estaba interesado y ella no estaba lista para dar a conocer su identidad.

Dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos y luego de cenar fue directo a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse para enfrentarse a lo que se venía sobre ella y sobre la empresa.

...

Intentó abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban cubiertos por algo, una venda, una corbata o cualquier trozo de tela, fuera lo que fuera le impedía ver algo más allá de la oscuridad. Sintió unas manos fuertes entrelazadas con las suyas y se sorprendió un poco, pero extrañamente no sintió miedo. Algo le decía que no tuviera miedo.

Sintió un placentero estremecimiento cuando unos labios se posaron sobre su vientre. Los besos fueron subiendo hasta llegar al valle entre sus senos y se detuvieron ahí. Lanzó un gemido de protesta al sentirle detenerse, luego sintió un aliento tibio sobre uno de sus pezones e inmediatamente después una boca succionaba sensualmente su pezón erguido mientras que su otro seno era atendido por una mano grande y suave, con la mano libre aprisionó la cabeza de su acompañante para que no se detuviera mientra gemía y jadeaba de placer.

De pronto se detuvo y sus besos subieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Fue un beso cargado de pasión, deseo y lujuria, pero tenía algo conocido, entonces se sacó la venda de los ojos y pudo ver unos ojos dorados que la quemaban con la intensidad del mismo sol radiante al que se asemejaban. No podía dejar de mirarlo, de pronto se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos sobre las sábanas.

Se sintió capaz de todo en ese momento, cuando la sangre corría caliente por sus venas, y sin terminar ese apasionado beso hizo girar a Inuyasha en la cama para posicionarse sobre él. Se sentó sobre él, que gimió en protesta al ver que no se había puesto donde él hubiera querido, se sentó en la parte baja de su abdomen. Quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo lentamente, torturándolo con sus caricias. Fue repartiendo húmedos besos sobre su cuello y se recreó con su lengua sobre sus pectorales mientras sus manos traviesas delineaban lentamente, muy lentamente, el contorno de su marcado abdomen.

Inuyasha gemía ante las deliciosas caricias de Kagome, deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella, pero esa tortura era tan exquisita que no quería detenerse aún. Él acarició su cintura y sus senos mientras ella exploraba su musculado pecho y poco a poco se levantó de su abdomen y cuando pensó que iba a introducirlo en ella la sintió tomarlo en sus manos.

Llevó sus manos a sus costados y se sostuvo fuerte de las sábanas mientras ella le acariciaba, mientras ella bajaba con sus besos hasta reemplazar sus manos por sus labios y lo hizo temblar. Jadeó. Su respiración se hizo pesada, y Kagome no perdió ninguna de sus reacciones. Se sentía poderosa. Sensual. Atrevida.

Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, pero el interior de su boca estaba húmeda y caliente. La sentía succionar, subir y bajar lentamente mientras su lengua jugaba deliciosamente con la punta de su miembro, lo hacía tan malditamente bien que no podía contenerse, hasta que ella se retiró de ahí, en esa misma posición la levantó como si nada y antes de que se diera cuenta ella lo acogía en el calor de su interior, lo aprisionaba con sus cálidas y húmedas paredes, lo apretaba tanto que creyó que terminaría antes de que comenzara a moverse sobre el.

Subió lentamente y se dejó caer sobre su miembro erecto y lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, se sintió desfallecer al sentirlo tan profundo. Subió y bajó nuevamente marcando un ritmo rápido que la volvía loca de placer, donde parecía que cada parte de su interior era tocada por el miembro de Inuyasha, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y luchaba contra la necesidad de liberar su simiente en su interior.

Gemía de gozo, de placer y de pronto lo sintió, sintió una presión en su interior que se acumulaba cada vez más y que la obligó a aumentar la velocidad.

La sintió aumentar la velocidad y de pronto comenzó a apretarlo en su interior mientras subía al encuentro con sus caderas y se derramó en su interior.

Sintió llegar su orgasmo con fuerza mientras él se derramaba en ella y se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos una vez más para darse cuenta de que estaba sola en su cama, vestida. Se sentía acalorada y húmeda.

Había sido un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño. Alcanzó el orgasmo en su sueño, se sentía frustrada. Necesitaba tanto a ese hombre que hasta soñaba con él. Y no era cualquier sueño, era él, haciéndole el amor.

Se dio media vuelta para intentar volver a dormir.

Esa mañana se veía muy animado en comparación a los días anteriores, se mostraba más que satisfecho consigo mismo. Miroku lo observó un buen rato antes de exteriorizar sus ideas.

\- Ya olvidaste a la mujer de tus sueños, o definitivamente enloqueciste. Lo bueno es que en caso de pérdida de cordura la empresa queda a mi nombre.-

\- No seas idiota Miroku.- Espetó con un gruñido.- No ha pasado ninguna de las dos. Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, te diré que he concertado una cita con la dueña de las empresas Shikon.- Finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Y si la chica se hace la listilla y envía a otra persona en su lugar para mantener el anonimato? Existe esa posibilidad, a menos que dijeras que ya sabes quien es y… Es justo lo que hiciste, ¿no es cierto?.- Dijo al ver su sonrisa burlona mientras hablaba.

Inuyasha había jugado bien sus cartas, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para ver a Kagome y lo había hecho.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reunión y volvería a ver a su mujer misteriosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como podrán notar, va a haber una tercera parte... aún no se como terminar el fic y espero que las ideas vengan pronto.

Tal vez me demore un poco en subir la tercera parte porque la próxima semana tengo muchas pruebas y trabajos, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos en un review... Acepto críticas constructivas ;D

Hasta el siguiente capítulo...


	3. Chapter 3

Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí (escribiendo, porque no puedo dejar de leer xD), bueno… Al fin tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir el final de esta historia.

Voy a agradecer a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas, en especial a **Cindy 04** por leer mi mente y poner en palabras la idea para el final del fic ;D

Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final.

Ahora a leer….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No lo digas!–. Bramó Inuyasha al ver la intención de Sango de abrir su boca para decir, nuevamente, que si deseaba acabar con todo rápidamente bien podría hablar con ella.

Estaba furioso. No, más que furioso. Llevaba esperando por dos horas en la sala de juntas del piso más alto del edificio central de empresas Shikon. Estaba molesto, estaba como un perro rabioso a punto de morder a quien se cruzara en su camino. No podía creer que ella fuera tan cobarde. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aparecer frente a él para hacer negocios, no había ninguna razón para que no apareciera a menos que… ¡Claro! Como no lo pensó antes, ella sabía desde el comienzo con quien iba a encontrarse, por eso no aparecía, ella sabía que la persona con la que se encontraría era él, Inuyasha Taisho, el mismo hombre con quien pasó una caliente y apasionada noche días atrás. Esa era la única razón para no presentarse a la reunión y dejarlo esperando por dos horas. ¡Dos horas!

Sango ya no sabía que más hacer o decir para excusar a su jefa. Kagome era su mejor amiga, antes que su jefa; pero estaba harta de la situación. No estaba de acuerdo con ella respecto a ocultarse de la sociedad, pero la comprendía; ella quería una vida tranquila, quería un amor de verdad y una familia, no un enamorado falso que solo buscara una forma de acceder a su fortuna. Pero esto era más que suficiente.

Se disculpó, salió de la sala de juntas y casi corrió por el largo pasillo hasta estar frente a la oficina de la presidenta, Kagome Higurashi. Sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos eran seguidos desde lejos por unos ojos dorados.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-. Kagome dio un pequeño salto en su sitio.- ¿Se puede saber por qué te niegas tanto a verte con el señor Taisho? Es un hombre muy rico, su empresa es una de las mejores y tenerlo como socio, o solo como inversionista, sería un gran aporte para la empresa.- hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Kagome-. Ya sé, ya sé. " _La empresa no lo necesita, estamos bien sin él_ "- dijo imitando la voz de su jefa.

-En primer lugar, aunque seamos amigas, sigo siendo tu jefa y no puedes irrumpir de esa forma en mi oficina, y mucho menos para gritarme-. Estaba muy calmada, su expresión era indescifrable, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de salir corriendo a esconderse en su departamento.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero no te entiendo, Kagome-.

Kagome palideció de repente y Sango la miró preocupada hasta que una voz la sorprendió.

-Así que así de llama la dueña de empresas Shikon, Kagome.- Dijo calmadamente Inuyasha, quien no pudo evitar seguir a Sango y escuchar toda la conversación. -¿Podría dejarnos a solas por favor, señorita?- Sango se excusó y salió de allí pidiendo disculpas a Kagome con su mirada. No se dio cuenta y dejó la puerta a medio cerrar para gritarle a su jefa y pasó lo que no debía pasar.

La había descubierto, y lo peor es que no sabía bien como mirarlo a los ojos. Ese hombre la atraía sobremanera, pero solo era una atracción física. ¿Cierto?

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta sin mirar en ningún momento a Kagome, cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él puso el seguro y se giró hacia su mujer misteriosa.

Kagome tenía la cabeza baja, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Esos intensos ojos dorados, mismos que le habían quitado el sueño los últimos días. Sentía que si lo miraba su fuerza de voluntad, que de por sí era muy poca, se iría por el ducto de ventilación y no regresaría.

La miraba intensamente, pensando en las miles de preguntas que tenía para ella, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y lo rodeaba. Al estar frente a ella esperó a que lo mirara. Kagome se levantó lentamente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Al demonio con todo, esos ojos lo miraban de "esa" forma y el ya no sabía ni quien era. Olvidó todas sus preguntas y la besó. Fue un beso profundo, cargado de pasión y deseo. Un beso demandante, húmedo y caliente. Inuyasha era exigente, y Kagome no le dio tregua; respondió a su beso con la misma pasión y desenfreno. Sus labios se rozaban ruda y, a la vez, cariñosamente, mientras sus lenguas batallaban por dominar a la otra. Kagome rodeaba el cuello de su acompañante con una mano, misma que se aferró al cabello de su nuca, acercándolo, no dejando que se alejase de ella. Mientras su otra mano de aferraba fieramente a la solapa de su traje. Las manos de Inuyasha viajaron por su espalda, se aferraron a su cintura y la atrajeron hacia él haciendo chocar sus caderas. El contacto de sus cuerpos era caliente y cargado de pasión.

El beso fue bajando de intensidad y de a poco separaron sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos por interminables segundos hasta que Inuyasha la sorprendió con un beso fugaz y se separó de ella.

-Tu nombre no es Azusa, sino Kagome-. Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, no era una pregunta, solo afirmaba lo que acababa de descubrir. –Eres la dueña de las empresas Shikon. Eres joven, hermosa, y me dejaste solo luego de una memorable noche de pasión. Aún no termino- interrumpió a Kagome, quien iba a intervenir-, bien, como decía, me dejaste solo en el hotel solo con una nota, y además dejaste un nombre falso en recepción. Y para terminar, no has querido salir de mi mente y tu recuerdo me ha atormentado todas estas noches al saber que no estás en mi cama, amándome. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Kagome estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le había dicho, abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios. Respiró profundamente y ordenó sus ideas para explicarse ante Inuyasha.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 25 años y soy la dueña de las empresas Shikon. Pero eso ya lo sabes. El día que nos encontramos no fue la primera vez que te veía. Una semana antes había estado en el bar cerrando un trato con un inversionista, y la única condición para que firmara los papeles fue aceptar su invitación a salir. Era un buen trato así que no pude negarme. Fue ahí que te vi. Cuando iba a acercarme una mujer se me adelantó y decidí no interrumpir, así que me fui. Y regresé una semana después a buscarte; siendo sincera, algo de ti me atrajo la primera vez y como pensé que no volvería a verte me acerqué a ti. Y ahora estás aquí, insistiendo en conocerme sin razón. Fin de la historia.- Kagome lo miró esperando que dijera algo. Inuyasha la miró seriamente por un momento.

-Kagome. Lindo nombre, combina contigo. Me gusta. Pero, siendo sincero, tú me gustas mucho más. Esa es la razón de que esté aquí. Te he buscado desde el momento en que desperté solo en esa cama de hotel, desde que sentí el espacio frío junto a mi cuerpo en esa gran cama que fue testigo de nuestra noche de pasión, de desenfreno. Misma noche que no he podido olvidar y que me tiene aquí, a punto de hacer algo que pensé jamás haría.- Kagome lo miraba expectante, conteniendo el aliento mientras rogaba en su interior escucharle eso que tanto anhelaba.- Si me lo permites, Kagome, quisiera conocerte más. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Te deseo, pero a la vez siento que no es solo deseo. ¿Has sentido algo así? Pues voy a seguir a mi instinto, y voy a averiguar hasta donde llega esto.- Mientras hablaba se acercó a Kagome y tras decir todo lo que quería volvió a besarla de manera demandante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Luego de aquel beso estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en la oficina, pero Inuyasha decidió que si quería que aquello funcionara debía ir paso a paso y así lo hizo. Nada de sexo. Eso sí que era nuevo para él, pero le parecía lo más acertado en esta ocasión.

En esa semana habían salido un par de veces, no a lugares muy concurridos ya que podrían reconocer a Inuyasha y querían mantener las cosas en secreto en caso de que no funcionara. Habían cenado un par de veces en el departamento de Kagome y habían terminado sentados en la alfombra de la sala conversando hasta el amanecer. Se conocían desde hace poco, pero se sentían como si fuera de toda una vida. Hablaban de todos los temas posibles, a veces veían películas juntos y escuchaban música mientras cenaban para, finalmente, bailar un rato y acabar en la alfombra conociéndose más con cada momento que pasaban juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que la amo, Miroku.- Estas palabras hicieron que se atragantara con su comida y comenzara a toser.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar.- Inuyasha lo miró con fuego en los ojos, ardía de rabia ante su comentario.- Es decir, ¿estás seguro, qué sientes exactamente? Quiero decir, la conoces desde hace solo un par de meses, puede que solo sea la fascinación por la nueva y misteriosa chica…

Inuyasha lo miró y comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

-No Miroku, lo que siento por ella es más que eso. Sé que la conozco desde hace poco tiempo, pero siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Nunca me había pasado algo así y si te soy sincero, estoy aterrado. No dejo de pensar en ella, cierro los ojos y la veo sonreír. Su sonrisa alegra mis mañanas, me hace querer hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla en su rostro. Quiero que sea por mí y para mí quien mantenga esa sonrisa. Espero con ansias el momento de verla, quiero escuchar su voz todo el tiempo. Quiero hacerla feliz. Miroku, son tantas cosas que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para decirlo todo. Ni siquiera he intentado volver a acostarme con ella, jamás había mantenido una relación así con alguien.- Miroku lo miraba divertido, efectivamente, su amigo se había enamorado de la chica- he tomado una decisión, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo. No voy a permitir que nadie se me adelante y me la quite, ella es mía.

-Vaya amigo, el amor te ha pegado fuerte. Pero antes de que cometas una locura como esa, deberías averiguar si ella siente lo mismo por ti. No quiero que te lastime. No sería para nada elegante ver a un hombre de 28 años como tú llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo, o sea yo, por una mujer.

-Tienes razón, le diré a Kagome que la amo, y si ella me corresponde le propondré matrimonio. Estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo que yo.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Necesitamos hablar, ven cuando puedas"_ Ese mensaje lo dejó preocupado, ¿acaso quería terminar con él? No, no lo permitiría.

Llegó al departamento de Kagome y ella lo invitó a pasar. Hablaron un rato hasta que la paciencia de Inuyasha se acabó y preguntó a que se debía el mensaje de antes.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa. Le costaba elegir las palabras correctas, no podía ordenar sus ideas.

-Yo… necesito decirte algo muy importante.- se veía triste y un poco resignada, algo no muy alentador y en su desesperación habló sin pensar.

-No me dejes, por favor dime que no es eso lo que quieres.- Inuyasha estaba alterado y Kagome no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarte, de que estas hablando? Yo… quería decirte que antes de que esto siga avanzando, quiero saber si sientes algo por mí. Yo, creo que te amo y no quiero crearme falsas espe…- no pudo seguir, porque Inuyasha la silenció con un beso.

El beso fue suave, lento y cargado de amor. Al fin había escuchado lo que con ansias esperaba; no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de demostrarle que también la amaba. Kagome no sabía que pensar, pero se dejó llevar por ese beso.

Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia él, pasando posesivamente un brazo por su cintura, mientras mantenía su mano derecha en la cara de su mujer misteriosa. Los besos fueron lentos, profundos y cargados de erotismo, pero no había prisa. Quería perderse en ella y que se perdiera en él. Sus labios lo embriagaban y quería que Kagome sintiera lo mismo que él.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Kagome. Inuyasha la hizo voltear entre sus brazos y en esa posición siguió besándola. Con una de sus manos la sostuvo de la cintura y con la otra comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

De pronto sintió su blusa caer. Miró por primera vez a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Inuyasha la miraba embelesado, con los ojos brillantes. Podía ver el deseo en ellos, pero veía algo más. ¿Amor, tal vez? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante esa posibilidad. De pronto se abalanzó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo. Comenzó a quitar su camisa mientras Inuyasha se deshacía de su sujetador. Ambos gimieron de gusto al sentir sus torsos desnudos después de tanto tiempo. Se deseaban. Se amaban. Inuyasha no lo había dicho, pero ella podía sentirlo.

La cargó en sus brazos y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Allí termino de desvestirla y la observo por un instante antes de despojarse de lo que quedaba de su traje. La mirada de Kagome sobre su cuerpo parecía una deliciosa caricia, caricia que no quería dejar de sentir jamás. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar completamente sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla. Besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería grabar en su mente cada parte de ella. Quería hacerla sentir amada. Amada solo por él.

Gemidos salían suavemente de su garganta con cada beso, con cada caricia. No quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó un perezoso recorrido por su espalda con sus finos dedos, pasó por sus hombros hasta su pecho y acarició sus pectorales, bajó hasta su abdomen y cuando quiso ir más abajo Inuyasha la besó profundamente y llevó sus manos de vuelta a su cuello.

El beso se deshizo y un camino de besos avanzó por su cuello, bajó por entre sus pechos, su abdomen y llegó a su centro. No se había percatado de lo caliente y húmedo que estaba ese lugar. Inuyasha la sedujo tan suave y lentamente que no se dio cuenta de lo deseoso que estaba su cuerpo por el de su amado.

Inuyasha comenzó a lamer la longitud de su sexo lentamente, saboreándose a su paso. Un gemido gustoso llegó a sus oídos, se deleitó con él y siguió. Esta vez hundió más su lengua, tocando cada pliegue a su paso y un gemido más profundo llegó. Avanzó hasta el botón de placer de su amante y lamió profundamente sobre él. Sintió a Kagome levantar un poco su cuerpo y seguidamente sus manos presionando sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a jugar; lamía profunda y suavemente sobre su sensible botón rosado, hasta que decidió succionarlo profundamente, presionaba y soltaba cada vez más profundo, mordía y lamía alternando todos sus movimientos hasta que Kagome le pidió que se detuviera. Sabía que no podía más, él tampoco estaba mejor que ella. Quería estar dentro de ella. Pasó una vez más su lengua a lo largo de su sexo y la vio estremecerse ligeramente. Subió por su cuerpo besando cada parte a la vista hasta llegar a sus labios. La beso profundamente y luego la volteó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Abrió sus piernas y con su mano derecha levantó la pierna de Kagome para que lo rodeara hacia atrás. Y sin esperar más, la penetró. Su cuerpo lo recibió gustoso, su interior estaba caliente y húmedo, listo para recibirlo. Comenzó a embestirla suavemente, sus penetraciones eran profundas gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Kagome lo sentía profundo en su cuerpo. Sentía como tocaba cada parte de su interior. Jadeaba y gemía con cada suave embestida, pero ella quería más. Y comenzó a levantar un poco sus caderas en un pedido silencioso para que Inuyasha lo hiciera con más velocidad. Inuyasha captó el mensaje y salió de su cuerpo y la levantó por las caderas y rápidamente la penetró más profundo que antes. Kagome gimió, fue un gemido largo y cargado de deseo que nació desde el fondo de su garganta.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse rápidamente, no podía más, quería liberar su orgasmo, pero se contuvo. Quería terminar con ella. Una vez más cambió de posición. Salió de su interior y la puso de espaldas a la cama, y así, frente a frente entró una vez más en ella y la besó mientras se movía fuera y dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió como su miembro era apretado por las paredes del interior de Kagome, se movió aún más rápido y más profundo en ella hasta que ella deshizo el beso y gimió profundamente. Solo allí se dejó ir y liberó su simiente en ella. Kagome se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo y arqueaba la espalda mientras él seguía moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella.

Se recostó de espaldas en la cama y se llevó a Kagome con él, aún sin salir de su interior.

-Te amo, Kagome.- no le dio tiempo a responder nada y la besó.

Kagome estaba feliz, su amor era correspondido. Al fin había conocido a alguien para ella, sabía que la amaba, pues lo había visto en sus ojos. Esta vez no tenía nada de que preocuparse, se amaban y nada más importaba.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Inuyasha, que levantó su mentón con una mano. La besó tiernamente y al separarse le dijo lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

-Kagome, cásate conmigo.- no era una pregunta, era una orden que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes por la emoción, asintió con la cabeza y lo besó. Luego de eso recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

No había nada que les impidiera vivir su amor. No tenían nada de que preocuparse, lo único que importaba para ambos era que se amaban. Todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante, su amor podría con todo y contra todos. Nunca más se ocultaría detrás de su amiga para no darse a conocer, e Inuyasha no volvería a buscar en el cuerpo de otras mujeres ese algo que lo llenara, pues el amor de Kagome era lo que por tanto tiempo buscó sin siquiera saber que buscaba algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, debo decir que iba a subir este capítulo entes de navidad, pero me faltaba la mitad aún y hoy me he dedicado a terminarlo para darles un regalo de fin de año.

Este ya es el final de la historia. Podría subir un epílogo, pero no lo veo tan necesario. Personalmente, me gusta como quedó, pero podría considerarlo si me lo piden más de tres personas…

Bien, voy a agradecer nuevamente a quienes dejaron review, y agregaron la historia a favoritos; y también a quienes leyeron la historia como lectores fantasma, lo entiendo porque a veces lo he hecho (les sorprendería saber cuántos fics he leído desde que conocí la página xD).

Un beso para todas y una vez más, gracias por leer :D

PD: He pensado en hacer una adaptación de un libro que leí hace unos meses. Mientras lo leía no pude dejar de imaginarme a Inuyasha como protagonista, ustedes que opinan ¿es muy pronto para hacer una adaptación?


End file.
